


Daisies in Green Pastures

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person B of your OTP getting a pet for Person A, but soon became jealous of the pet for getting so much of Person A’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies in Green Pastures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trufflemores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores/gifts).



 

“You think you’re so pretty, uh.”

Blaine comes home, already feeling rejuvenated by the very idea of being reunited with his husband and their new  [ pet ](https://s3.amazonaws.com/pet-uploads.adoptapet.com/3/c/9/57587491.jpg) .

Kurt came home the previous week with the little bundle of cuteness as a present for Blaine, to celebrate the upcoming end of his run as The Man, and Blaine has fallen in love for the little mixed breed.

True, ever since that day, he has make no secrets about how much he adores the puppy, but a large part of his adoration for her comes from the fact that Kurt bought her for him.

Blaine is not projecting or anything, but it’s like Kurt will still be home while working, while Blaine will stay at home until he gets another gig.

But Kurt’s tone, just now, as Blaine caught him?

It’s not loving, and it makes Blaine frown in confusion.

“You think you have it all so easy, just showing your cute snout and the world will fall at your paws--don’t you try that trick on me, young lady, I perfect it.”

A quick glance into the mirror shows Blaine Kurt sitting on the couch, stiff as Justice, while Dulcey is rolling on her back, wagging her tail and pawing the air.

Well, Kurt is not wrong--he did perfect that trick, and it works on Blaine every time.

“I’m hooome,” he calls out, making a big gesture out of closing the door behind him.

“This is not over,” he hears Kurt say to their dog and he shakes his head with a smile at how ridiculous Kurt can get sometimes.

Dulcey is trotting towards him, still clumsy in her steps but giving him her puppy smile nonetheless when he picks her up.

“Good evening, my little truffle,” he coos at her, holding her up and pressing a kiss to the top of her head before folding his arm to put her in the crook of his elbow. “And good evening, my lovely husband.”

“What, no petname for me,” Kurt replies, going for sarcastic and sounding a bit too soft to be completely ironic.

Blaine comes closer, hooking his chin over Dulcey’s head. “Oh but I have plenty of petnames for you, Kurt,” he says softly, walking up to Dulcey’s basket and dropping her there with one of her favorite toys. “Honey,” he says as he returns to Kurt’s side, putting one hand on his waist. “Darling,” the other hand on his hip, curving around to caress his ass lightly. “Sweetheart,” Blaine murmurs as he pulls Kurt closer. “My love,” he says against the skin of Kurt’s cheek, feeling a slight stubble burn and getting a thrill out of it.

Kurt hums, sighing before putting his arms around Blaine’s neck. “So you heard me,” he says, rubbing his nose against Blaine’s before kissing him.

It’s very light, and soft, and intimate, and everything Blaine needed when he got home.

Home.

“So I might have,” he replies, dragging his nose down Kurt’s cheek and to his neck. “You’re jealous of our dog.”

“... Maybe.”

“Our dog that you bought.”

Kurt moves his head to send a weak glare towards Blaine, but he looks more annoyed than angry. “So maybe I am,” he mumbles, his fingers fidgety over Blaine’s nape. “It’s like she’s all that matters.”

Blaine pulls away too, his hands firmly on Kurt’s waist. “She matters because you gave her to me, Kurt,” he replies softly, and they both turn to look at the dog as she appears to have found a mortal enemy in her squeaky bone. “And she matters because she’s precious.”

“Humph.”

Blaine smiles crookedly at Kurt. “You’re precious too, darling.”

“Humph?”

“My precious,” Blaine adds, turning his voice into a croak, and it makes Kurt laugh. Blaine decides to go big-he’s already gone home. “And I did put a ring on it.”

Kurt’s laugh becomes a fit of giggles, and he tries hiding his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck.

“You’re ridiculous,” he says, voice still ringing with laughter.

Blaine looks pointedly at Dulcey and raises an eyebrow at Kurt. “Hum, kettle?”

“Alright, alright,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes but smiling softly at Blaine. “I guess she is pretty cute.”

“You did pick her. I wouldn’t expect any less,” Blaine says, pecking Kurt’s cheek.

“You flatterer.”

“Is that my petname?” Blaine asks as he goes to leave for the bathroom to change into something more relaxing. 

Kurt reaches out, managing to lightly slap his ass. “Oh you know your petname, Cutie.”

Blaine is pretty sure he has a dopey smile on his face, but he doesn’t really care. 

He’s got rhythm.

He’s got music.

He’s got his man  _ and  _ a dog, who could ask for anything more?


End file.
